The present invention relates to atomizing pump dispensers which are adapted to be secured to containers filled with fluids and which are manually operated to dispense such fluids. Such dispensers have actuators which are normally in raised position and which are manually depressed in order to initiate the discharge of a quantity of fluid from a container. When the manual pressure is removed, the actuators are automatically returned to the normal raised position. Aerosol packages deliver optimum performance for hair sprays and other personal care formulations because of their ability to deliver a fine particle size spray without causing clogging of the dispenser when such formulations contain relatively high concentrations of solids.
However, because of environmental considerations, use of such packages will be minimized in the near future. Pump dispensers are acceptable alternatives to areosols, providing that alcohol is used as a solvent of these formulations to minimize the tendency to clog. Nevertheless, alcohol is a volatile organic compound (VOC) and such compounds also create environmental damage. Future VOC standards will limit the use of VOCs.
The obvious substitute for VOCs is water, since water does not create environmental damage. Water based formulations cause known types of pump dispensers to clog, particularly when the formulations contain high percentages of solids or have relatively low viscosity.
The present invention is directed toward a new and improved type of atomizing pump dispenser which is capable of properly delivering water based formulations without clogging even when such formulations contain high percentages of solids and/or have low viscosity.